Raven
by Anaelle-KLAROLINE
Summary: Some events in her life conducted Caroline to London where she becomes a babysitter and has the pleasure of watching Elijah and Katherine's daughter. She will meet Klaus, Elijah's brother and it will not be long for him to understand that Caroline has secrets.


**Hello, hello! Yes, I'm here with yet another story. But as usual don't worry I am not abandoning the others!**

**Thanks Mafalda for editing this chapter :)**

**Please don't forget to write in CANDICE ACCOLA & JOSEPH MORGAN/ THE VAMPIR DIARIES for favourite TV duo for the PCAs. If you want the link is on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

The whole family was reunited for yet another family dinner in Elijah and Katherine's dining room. The only difference was that there was a newcomer. As usual around the table were Katherine and Elijah with their five years old daughter, Mia, Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan, and Kol. But today Kol was not alone. It was the first time he introduced a girl to his family and he was quite proud of it. Of course he was proud, he was not the last one coming alone to those stupid dinners. Klaus was, but well, Klaus was a lonely person and they even doubted he would ever bring a woman around this table.

The young woman looked around the room a little intimidated to meet everyone at once. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared of their reaction. Well, it was not really the first time she met them, being Klaus' assistant she had already met them all, technically, but it was still not the same. Meeting them at the artistic agency had been less intimidating since she was simply doing her job when they were visiting Klaus, the CEO of the MAA, Mikaelson Artistic Agency.

Kol looked into the brown haired, dark skinned woman's green eyes next to him and noticed how nervous she was. He grabbed her hand under the table and smiled warmly at her trying to reassure her. He didn't know why she was that worried when she already knew all of them, but he didn't say anything about it, knowing it would make it worst. He hadn't told anyone why he had brought Bonnie with him to the dinner but they all knew why, they weren't stupid.

"So, you all know, Bonnie." Kol started squeezing her hand.

"Yes, we do Kol. Can you get to the point please, you are annoying." Rebekah sighed annoyed at Kol's stupidity.

"Come on, Bekah. Be nice." Stefan whispered next to her reaching for her hand. Stefan and Rebekah have been dating for almost a year now; they had met through Klaus, a little like Bonnie and Kol, because Stefan was Klaus' best friend.

"Of course I know her Kol, she is my bloody assistant." Klaus growled as annoyed, if not more, than his sister.

"Always in a light mood as I can see." Katherine stated looking at Klaus.

"What's a 'bloody' assistant mommy? Is Uncle Nik's assistant bleeding?" Mia asked looking at Bonnie warily.

"No, honey, it's just uncle Nik not watching his tongue in front of you." Katherine said curtly throwing a dead glare at Klaus.

"Niklaus, we already talked about it, watch your tongue in front of Mia, please." Elijah intervened.

"Can we come back to the subject at hand, please?" Kol hit his fork on his glass to have everyone's attention. Bonnie tried not to look too embarrassed at the gesture but it was not really a success and everyone noticed it.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. You'll get used to his antics after some time." Katherine reassured her.

"I'm his sister and I'm not used to them yet." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, I brought Bonnie tonight because we are officially dating." Kol announced with a proud smile on his lips and Bonnie couldn't help but smile as well.

"I'm happy for the both of you." Elijah affirmed and that was the only reaction they received.

"What? That's all?" Kol wondered a little disappointed.

"We all have known for quite some time now, that you and Bonnie are seeing each other, Kol." Rebekah snapped rolling her eyes once more. Bonnie couldn't help but notice that Rebekah was not really happy at the news. When everyone else, except from Klaus of course, had a smile on their face, she was just staring at them annoyed as hell.

"Well, you could at least pretend." Kol said falsely hurt.

"I wish you good luck with him, you'll need it." Katherine said happily. She was always happy to meet someone new in the family; Bonnie was not really in the family yet but still.

"Am I a matchmaker or something?" Klaus snapped after a few seconds, "Rebekah met Stefan through me, Kol met Bonnie through me." he continued.

"Oh come on, Nik. You need to relax, when was the last time you got laid?" Kol asked amused.

"What does 'get laid' mean, mommy?" Mia asked turning toward Katherine with confusion clear in her big green eyes.

"Oh! Kol! Oh!" Katherine exclaimed outraged.

"I believe the expression you are looking for is OMG." Elijah said standing up and walking toward his daughter, "I think it's your cue to leave this table young lady. Uncle Kol and uncle Nik are not good to be around tonight."

"But what does it mean?" Mia insisted as her father took her in his arms.

"Nothing, honey. Uncle Kol said that because uncle Nik is grumpy, it doesn't mean anything." Katherine said as she stood up to kiss her daughter's forehead. Elijah left the room with Mia to put her in her room so she could play a little, before he came back to the table and sat back at his seat.

"Anyway, it's good to have you here, Bonnie." Katherine said with a smile, "And don't feel shy or anything, we are not shy at all and you can express yourself freely. Besides, we all already know you and we perfectly know you have spirit."

"Thank you, Katherine." Bonnie thanked with a smile as well.

"Where are you from? I mean, you're clearly not from London." Rebekah asked dryly.

"Yes, where are you from? It's good to hear an American accent once in a while. I'm originally from New York and I moved here seven years ago because I had an opportunity to be a model here." Katherine started to make conversation trying to be nicer than Rebekah.

"I have an American accent too, Kat." Stefan pointed out but Katherine waved her hand toward him in a way that said 'we don't care'.

"I'm from a small town in Virginia, Mystic Falls." Bonnie explained, "I moved here because I've always wanted to leave in Europe and I love London. I don't have the best job ever with the best boss ever, but I'm happy here."

"I'm your boss and I can hear you." Klaus pointed out from across the table.

"I know you're here and we both know I dislike you." Bonnie said not looking at him and keeping her smile on as if she was saying something nice.

"The feeling is mutual." Klaus retorted.

"Perfect then." Katherine cut in not wanting a war to begin, "Let's change the subject. I fired our babysitter today; you don't know how good it felt."

"For no reason, may I add." Elijah said sipping his red wine.

"For no reason? She was hitting on you, Elijah." Katherine exclaimed a little angry.

"She was just a teenager and maybe she did have a little crush but nothing serious." Elijah explained.

"Well, her little crush cost her her job." Katherine said holding her head high, "Our next babysitter will be a man."

"Well, for now because of you we don't have anyone to keep an eye on Mia Monday." Elijah stated.

Katherine turned her head toward Rebekah who shook her head, "I can't, I have a shooting and you perfectly know it, we have this shooting together."

She then looked toward Stefan, "I have to see patients Monday, there are sick people who need me more than you do."

She looked at Kol but before he even talked she turned toward Klaus, she was so not asking Kol to stay with Mia, "I work on Monday and don't even turn toward Bonnie she works too."

"I work but if you are interested I have a friend who is a babysitter." Bonnie proposed and Katherine turned toward her with a smile.

"A male friend I assume." She stated not losing her smile.

"No, it's a woman." Bonnie announced and Katherine started to lose her smile so she hurriedly continued, "But she is very professional, I can assure you. Give her an interview at least and then you can judge by yourself."

Katherine hesitated a moment before speaking, "Alright, I'll give her an interview with Elijah tomorrow." She conceded.

"Tomorrow?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Yes, tomorrow." Katherine confirmed.

"Would you excuse me I have to make a call." Bonnie said before standing up and walking away from the table as Katherine nodded.

She walked toward the hall at the entrance to have a little privacy and took out her phone searching for her friend's number through her contacts. She found it and pushed the green button praying for Caroline to pick up her phone.

"Come on, pick up, Care." Bonnie whispered.

"_Hello? Bonnie?" The voice on the other side asked._

"Yes it's me, Care." Bonnie smiled hearing her friend's voice.

"_Is something wrong?" Caroline asked worried, "Is the dinner not going well?"_

"No, don't worry, everything is going well." Bonnie reassured her.

"_Then what is happening?" Caroline pressed._

"I already talked to you about Kol's family. And I already told you that his brother was married to the model Katherine Pierce and that they have a daughter?" Bonnie asked pretty sure she had, but she was still checking, just in case.

"_Yes you did." Caroline confirmed._

"They need a babysitter and I proposed you." Bonnie exclaimed happily.

"_You did?" Caroline asked cheerfully on the other end of the phone._

"Yes, so, they didn't really say yes yet but you have an interview with them tomorrow." Bonnie informed Caroline who sounded excited.

"_Tomorrow? But that's very soon, that's like...tomorrow, in a few hours." Caroline asked a little panicked._

"Yes, but don't worry everything will go well, I know you don't like when everything isn't all planned and all but it will be great. Please say yes. That way when I'll talk about Kol's family you'll know what I mean. And that's a bonus because you already know a lot about them since I told you everything." Bonnie tried to convince her.

"_Ok, ok, fine. Tomorrow then." Caroline agreed._

"Great! I have to go now, I'll send you a text later with the details, hour, address and all."

"_Ok, bye, love you." Caroline said making a kiss sound through the phone._

"Love you too." Bonnie said before hanging up the phone and going back to the dining room.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning and Caroline was already walking hurriedly in the streets of London. She was not used to it yet, even though she had lived there for almost a year now. She hadn't even gone sightseeing yet, she hadn't visited the city at all. The only thing she knew was her apartment, Bonnie's apartment, the grocery shop in her street and that was about everything. Well, now she also knew one of the streets where the rich people lived, apparently.<p>

She looked around with curious eyes. She was surrounded by big and beautiful houses, they all looked stunning. Bonnie had forgotten to warn her about how rich they were. Well, maybe she should have guessed, Katherine was a model and Elijah was a lawyer if she remembered correctly so of course they had a big house. And the Mikaelson family was known in the city as a very healthy family. One of them had his own agency, Niklaus if she remembered well, Rebekah, the sister was a model as well and she was dating a doctor. Kol wasn't doing anything much but being in the family he also had money. The necklace he bought for Bonnie a week ago was a proof of that fact.

She remembered Bonnie mentioning once or twice that she was scared Kol's family would think she was a gold digger even though she was clearly not. She didn't even know why she was thinking that because being Niklaus' or Klaus', like Bonnie usually called him, assistant she had some money as well. Caroline with her job of babysitter couldn't say that was the same in her case. But she didn't care about money, all she wanted was to be close to children.

She used to be a very talented designer in America and she had been starting to build a name for herself as such, but a year ago she had quit and moved to London becoming a babysitter. All she wanted now was to be close to children and make them happy. Caroline loved children and staying with them, taking care of them, was what made her happy. So even if it didn't pay well then so be it, she didn't care. But looking at the houses in front of her she was not sure she wouldn't be paid well if she got this job, to be honest.

She took out her phone from her purse and dialed Bonnie's number before pressing the green button. It rang a few times before Bonnie answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Bonnie? I hope I'm not waking you up." Caroline asked as she continued to walk in the street searching for the right house.

"_No don't worry. You sound breathless." Bonnie stated frowning on the other end of the phone._

"Yes, I'm in their street I just have to find the house now and I have to hurry." Caroline continued to look around.

"_But you're not late, Care. You'll be early." Bonnie pointed out._

"That's the idea, yeah." Caroline affirmed as she finally came face to face with the right house, "You didn't mention how big their house was."

"_I didn't think it was necessary." Bonnie informed her._

"Never mind, I have my hair up in a professional bun and I'm wearing dark blue jeans with a green tank top and my black jacket. I look like a peasant, you should have warned me. Or maybe I should have known, I suck. I'm totally gonna ruin my chance for this job." Caroline said throwing her arms in every way as she looked down at herself desperate, "And let's not talk about my makeup. I just put a little mascara on, not even powder."

"_Caroline relax. You are going to watch their child it's not like you need to look at your nine to watch a child." Bonnie said trying to reassure her, "And I'm sure you don't look like a peasant._"

"Of course I don't look like a peasant, I love this tank top. I meant that I'll look like one next to them." Caroline corrected herself as she started to search through her bag for her powder to put a little on.

"_Where are you now?" Bonnie asked._

"I'm at their front door and I, oh shit..." Caroline trailed of cursing under her breathe.

"_What is it?" Bonnie asked._

"I dropped my purse everything is on the floor." Caroline said exasperated as she stuck the phone between her ear and her shoulder before crouching down to put everything back in her purse and picking it up, "I'm such a mess this morning. I don't know why this interview makes me so nervous."

"_It's gonna be alright, you'll see. Elijah and Katherine are really nice." Bonnie guaranteed her reassuringly._

Caroline stood up and took her powder to put a little on her face before putting it back in her purse.

"Ok, powder done. What time is it Bonnie?" Caroline asked scared to be late all at once.

"_You're ten minutes early." Bonnie said amused by how Caroline was going crazy._

"Don't make fun of me! I can hear it in your voice that you want to laugh." Caroline chastised her as the door in front of her opened to reveal a quite imposing brown haired man wearing a suit. The way he was carrying himself was screaming confidence and he was quite intimidating. He also wasn't hurting her eyes at all, but he was not really her kind of man anyway.

"May I help you with something?" He asked with an accented voice and nicely. At least he seemed nice, she couldn't deny that.

"Bonnie I have to go. A man opened the door." Caroline whispered into the phone as if the man couldn't hear her. He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"_It's Elijah don't worry." Bonnie said surely recognizing his voice before Caroline hung up and put her phone in her purse._

"I'm sorry, Mister Mikaelson I presume. I am Caroline Forbes and I came for the interview for the babysitter job." Caroline straightened up trying to show as much confidence as she could.

"Oh, of course. We just saw a stranger standing in front of our house, not knocking or ringing so we questioned your identity." Elijah explained.

"Oh yes, my apologies. I was on the phone and since I was early I thought it would be alright to end my call before knocking." Caroline explained a little uncomfortable. She must have looked like a creep. Who would stay in front of someone's front door not knocking or ringing, just staying there and waiting?

"It's alright Mrs. Forbes, come in." Elijah invited her.

"Thank you, and its Miss, but call me Caroline please." Caroline corrected him as she entered the house. She looked around with admiration, their house was beautiful.

She followed Elijah further into the house and they entered an office that must be Elijah's. It was really professional; she hadn't been waiting for this, usually when she had an interview with parents it would happen in the dining room or in the saloon or something like that. When she entered she noticed a beautiful brown haired woman already waiting for them inside of the office. She had long curly hair and olive colored skin with big brown eyes, she was stunning. She was dressed in a casual but still elegant blue dress. Caroline had been right, she must look like a peasant.

"Hello Mrs. Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet you." Caroline greeted her.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Forbes, please sit." Katherine offered pointing at a chair in front of the office. Caroline did as she was told a little intimidated and watched as Elijah and Katherine sat opposite to her.

"Please call me Caroline." She said as she had told Elijah.

"So, Caroline, can I see you CV?" Elijah asked extending his hand toward her.

Caroline looked into her purse and took out her CV before handing it to Elijah as she was told. It was silent for a few minutes as Elijah and Katherine both looked over her CV.

"You were a designer?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow looking up at Caroline. She seemed surprised.

"Yes, I was." Caroline confirmed.

"Why become a babysitter? I can see on your CV you were making a name for yourself." Katherine continued intrigued.

"I love children and my desire to be around them was stronger than my desire to create clothes." Caroline explained not going into details, even though she knew it wasn't all the truth.

"I see you quit from your previous job as a babysitter." Elijah pointed out looking up at her as well.

Caroline cleared her throat a little embarrassed, "Well, in that family I was working for I didn't really have a good relationship with the father."

"Care to explain further." Katherine straightened up immediately thinking of the worst like Caroline hitting on the husband for example.

"Well, how can I put it? The husband was a little invasive." Caroline said not going into details once more.

"Elaborate, please." This time it was Elijah asking.

"He tried to sleep with me more than once and touched me in inappropriate ways for a boss toward his employee." Caroline eventually said a little embarrassed.

"You did well to quit." Katherine agreed happy to know Caroline was not the kind of woman to mix up professional life and private life.

"So, let's talk about more serious things now. For this job we would need you to be here at seven and a half in the morning until seven o'clock in the evening but it could be later or earlier, sometimes it will depend. You must also be free if we need you during the weekend. Mia only goes to school in the morning so you will have to drop her to school at eight o'clock in the morning and take her back home at eleven and a half in the morning. While she is at school you will stay here in the house, it will be easier for you. Mia is five so she still sleeps a little through the afternoon but my wife will write all the details for lunch and all on a paper. Is it alright with you?" Elijah asked. Caroline was overwhelmed already.

"Yes, of course. Will I meet Mia today?" Caroline asked.

"Unfortunately no. Mia is at her uncle's for the morning so you will meet her Monday on your first day of work. Since it will be your first day I will stay approximately half an hour with you to explain you further and tell you all the details." Katherine continued Elijah's explanations.

"Can I know a little more about Mia please?" Caroline asked smiling as she saw that her question enchanted Katherine and Elijah. They both answered greedily and before Caroline knew it the interview was over and she was back in her apartment.

She sent a text to Bonnie to tell her that everything had gone well and that she started Monday. Bonnie replied enthusiastically that she was happy for her and that she would come by the house with Kol once during the week, which made Caroline happier than she already was. She just had to wait until Monday to meet the little girl now.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think of this new idea? Please leave a review :)<strong>

**Next chapter Caroline will meet Mia and surely some other Mikaelsons :)**


End file.
